Gasai Yuno
'Abilities' ---- Future Diary T Cost: ''- Static Cooldown: '90 seconds *Passive - 'Each cast of this skill increases Yuno's '''Yanderu' points by 10. *''Passive - ''Marks an enemy hero with Future Diary debuff that lasts for 15 seconds, the debuff grants the target's field of vision to Yuno (can't reveal invisibility) and increases Yuno's Movement Speed by 30% when chasing the target (facing in the target's direction). *''Note - ''This skill is not affected by cooldown reduction effects. *''Note - ''This skill has a global cast range. ---- Throwing Axe Q Cost: ''- Cooldown: '10 / 9 / 8 / 7 / 6 seconds *Passive - 'Each cast of this skill increases Yuno's '''Yanderu' points by 10. *''Passive - ''Yuno's third basic attacks always trigger a critical strike and deal area damage. *''Active - ''Throws an axe forward, dealing 80/115/150/185/220 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit on the path and reducing their Movement Speed by 20%. *''Note - ''The damage dealt on additional targets from Yuno's third basic attacks can critically strike and apply on-hit effects (including Life Steal). It also triggers the reflection of Anti-Shock Armor ( ). ---- Darkening W Cost: ''- Cooldown: '28 / 26 / 24 / 22 / 20 seconds *Passive - 'Each cast of this skill increases Yuno's '''Yanderu' points by 10. *''Active - ''Yuno switches to her Dark persona, instantly clears and becomes immune to all negative stats for 0.75 seconds. For the next 10 seconds, Yuno's Attack Speed are increased by 50% / 55% / 60% / 65% / 70%, her Movement Speed are increased by 18%/21%/24%/27%/30%, she gains 12%/14%/16%/18%/20% Life Steal, and she gains 20%/25%/30%/35%/40% Damage Reduction, her bonus Attack Speed and Damage Reduction are halved after passing 3 seconds of the duration. *''Note - ''This skill can be used while under crowd control effects. ---- Yanderu E Cost: ''- Cooldown: '3 seconds *Passive - 'Each of Yuno's basic attacks increases her '''Yanderu' points by 10, killing an enemy hero grants 100 Yanderu points, and assisting in killing an enemy hero grants 50 Yanderu points. When Yuno has 70 Yanderu points, she can use the active effect of this skill. *''Active - ''Yuno consumes 70 Yanderu points to enter the Yanderu state, stimulating herself to fight without fears by unleashing 7 rapid slashes in her current facing direction while forcing herself to move forward for 3 seconds, each slash deals 20/25/30/35/40 + Bonus AD physical damage to all enemies hit and slightly knocks them back. *''Note - ''Pressing this skill again while slashing or hitting on an obstacle (buildings or terrains) will instantly interrupt Yanderu state. *''Note - ''While unleashing a barrage of slashes, Yuno will not be able to change her current facing direction. *''Note - ''While unleashing a barrage of slashes, Yuno will not be affected by crowd controls. ---- Unbridled Love R Cost: ''- Cooldown: '90 / 75 / 60 seconds *Passive - 'Each cast of this skill increases Yuno's '''Yanderu' points by 10. *''Active - ''Dashes toward a target enemy from a long distance while knocking all other enemies off the traveling path. Upon hitting on the target, Yuno slashes the target to deal 200/300/400 + AD physical damage and knock the target up. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes